


mwah

by jinamor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinamor/pseuds/jinamor
Summary: Soonyoung has the terribly annoying habit of becoming extra clingy whenever he's drinking, most of the members tend to avoid sitting beside him when they go out drinking, but Seokmin is usually not that bothered by that.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	mwah

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank the last gose episode for this one

"Get off me" Seokmin says through giggles, he shoves Soonyoung away but it's too weak to really move him. His reddened face remains stubbornly just a few inches from Seokmin's, lips puckered and ready for a kiss.

He stays like this for a couple of seconds, until Seokmin gives in and offers his hand instead, "Leave my face alone, you can kiss here instead"

And Soonyoung does, first he takes Seokmin's hand so delicately he must be fighting through his intoxicated haze to manage such finesse, and brings it up to his lips, then plants a little kiss on Seokmin's knuckles.

It's kind of cute, Seokmin will give that to him; Soonyoung has the terribly annoying habit of becoming extra clingy whenever he's drinking, most of the members tend to avoid sitting beside him when they go out drinking, but Seokmin is usually not that bothered by that. He's said it before, he's a man that likes giving and receiving love, and sometimes love comes in the form of smooches from a drunk, sweaty Hoshi.

Seokmin is not the type to get clingy though, he can be louder and act much more ridiculous than he is while he's sober, but alcohol doesn't hit him the same way it does to Soonyoung.

It's not long before he tries to go for another kiss, Seokmin feels his arms sneaking around him in a hug and his warm breath on the side of his face, he hears kissy noises somewhere near his right.

But Soonyoung doesn't kiss until he gets permission, he always waits for Seokmin to lean in and allow it.

Seokmin wants to blame it on the few drinks he's had when he gives in and with a small nod allows Soonyoung to plant a smooch on his cheek, this time much less delicate. Soonyoung presses his plump lips, a little wet with saliva and alcohol, mouths a loud  _ mwah _ against his cheek and then retreats happily.

The satisfied smile on his face it's sort of cute, it makes Seokmin giggle again. He knows Soonyoung won't be placated though, he's red and tipsy but he's not ready to pass out yet, he'll keep asking for kisses.

He won't let go of Seokmin either, keeping one arm around his shoulder which is inconvenient and makes eating and drinking much harder for him, but Soonyoung doesn't let go.

Seokmin convinces the rest of the members to play a drinking game and he gets lost in the chaos of everything, he doesn't really notice when Soonyoung has left his side. Seokmin drinks a few more times, but not as much as some members who have become a bit less nifty and little slower; Soonyoung is one of them and by the time they're done with the game he's back to clinging to Seokmin, this time fully leaning on his shoulder.

"Cute" He says lightly when he looks down to find him, his cheek pressed against him and eyes half lidded. Nobody seems to have heard him, but maybe Soonyoung did because he squeezes a bit closer and hums happily.

He puckers his lips again too, rises to find Seokmin's cheek and waits for permission; Seokmin allows it once again, this time the kiss is more of a clumsy clash, it hurts a bit but Soonyoung leaves just as satisfied.

Then Seungkwan is leaning on, he sets his hand on Soonyoung's forehead, "Hey, how about you take a little break?" he asks, his caring nature won't recede even when he's also red in the face, and slurring his words a bit.

Soonyoung is docile when he's drunk, very at odds with his sober stubbornness; so he lets Seungkwan pull him up, ready to follow him to one of the rooms so he can lay down.

Before he goes, there's something he has to do though, "Wait" he manages to say as Seungkwan is hoisting his weight with one arm, ready to leave. He stops, which says a lot about Seungkwan's patience, to allow Soonyoung to do whatever it is he needs to. 

Turns out what Soonyoung so urgently needed was to give Seokmin one last kiss; he's taken him by the cheeks and turned his head around, for the very first time he doesn't wait for any confirmation, just leans in and touches his lips against Seokmin's.

"Good night", He probably tries to wink, blinking with both eyes instead, not like the fact that he needs to lean his weight on Seungkwan to stay upright is any more attractive.

Seokmin is left, blushing and shocked, the rest of the members look no better; except for Mingyu, Jihoon and Dino who are laughing so hard they look close to tears.

"Alright, who wants to sing?" Seungcheol asks after a few seconds in an attempt to dissipate whatever it is the table has suddenly fallen into; a few of the members scream with enthusiasm and seem to forget easily, they're drunk after all.

Seokmin stays behind when everyone runs to turn on the karaoke machine, a finger traces his lips; they're still damp and sore from Soonyoung kissing with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Aren't you coming?" Mingyu sticks his head back in the room, startling Seokmin out of whatever thoughts he'd been having.

"Yeah" He replies, shakes his head and follows his friend.


End file.
